darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A gift for Lifeline
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Galagatron Shark is doing that ever popular 'sleeping off a drinking binge', even though the stuff isn't over energizing him anymore... Lifeline is going about her usual daily routine, having moved Shark to her own recharge berth to continue resting when she needed her repair bay for actual paying customers. Shark powers up and stretches a bit as he looks around, oh right he's still in Cubricon.. in the docs medical facility.. in a recharge berth? Huh, when that happen. "Doc?" he calls out as he steps out of the berth. Lifeline says, "Yes?" She's cleaning up after the last customer of the day. "Did you get enough rest?" Shark spots you as he walks further into the facility, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for putting up with me and all." Lifeline says, "No trouble at all. You're actually very undemanding when you're in recharge." Shark's lips quirk slightly on the right side, "Gee thanks, I'll have to remember to be unconscious around you more often." Hey he's a believer in friendly verbal jabs. Lifeline believes in returning them. "That can be arranged." Shark stops in front of you, a slow grin forming. "Well, before you club me over the head or give me some secret doctor metallikato jab to some part of me that will have me on my knees, can I give you something?" Lifeline says, "I suppose." She puts away the cleaning supplies and turns to look at Shark. "I take it you're feeling yourself again?" Shark has his hand up into his subspace, feeling around, "Hmm? Yeah, whoever I may be." he jokes softly, then out comes the hand with what looks like a flower, but it's not organic or even cyber organic, but fully metal and appears handmade. It's very intricate really, the stem and leaves are silver hued but the petals are golden, petals spreading out in a daisy like fashion Lifeline looks at the little metal sculpture, completely fascinated by it. "That's...amazing. I haven't seen a structure like this since that planetoid I served on for about ten vorns...covered in organic growths that strongly resembled this." Shark smiles to that, "I would like to see that planetoid one day, should I ever get back into space again." he notes, "It's yours if you want it." letting it lay in his open palm, "Just consider it a gesture of friendship." Lifeline takes the small metallic object from Shark's hand, looking at the sculpted flower in fascination for a moment before stepping over to set it on her workbench. "Thank you, Shark. If there is a chance to visit that planetoid again, I'll be sure to take you along." Shark nods his head to that, "Welcome doc." he then checks his face to see if he's still sporting a dented chin and slightly off kilter nose. Transforming just outside of the Heavily Shuttered Building, Galagatron's heavy feet rock the surface briefly announcing the arrival of a new party. In the next moment a clawed hand forms into a fist and knocks against the doors separating the building's interior bays from the streets of Cubicron itself. The Decepticon glances around after that, red optics narrowing as he searches for any prying optics that might find his presence as a source of alarm. Metro-X wasn't his biggest fan--last time he'd checked. The damages to Shark's face from his inebriated face-plant have already been repaired. Lifeline sits back down at her workbench to get to the ever-so-wonderful task of rebuilding some parts, but her attention is diverted by the sound of someone's feet hitting the ground outside rather firmly. She frowns slightly, wondering who it might be. Shark doesn't like the sound of those footsteps, he makes a gesture that he'll be watching from a good spot where he can make sure it's not a unfriendly, then slips off in that direction. "Lifeline," Galagatron says simply from just outside as his head swivels around to face the doors again. "Galagatron," he states his name, announcing himself before stepping into the building from the streets beyond. Peering around the building, the Decepticon's optics dart about, scanning it over rather quickly and making note of a thousand details in a matter of moments before he rests his gaze upon the boxy femme. "It has been a long time..." Lifeline approaches the Decepticon, arms crossed. "What do you want, Galagatron?" Yup, no preamble. Shark is well hidden for a blue and red mech, hoping that the Con doesn't cause trouble as well as doesn't notice him hiding there. Yeah, that'd be a bad thing. Galagatron lifts an eye ridge at Lifeline as the femme approaches him with her arms crossed and cuts right to the chase. The Decepticon's fangy maw quirks slightly then, the motion giving an audible click as he displays a hint of amusement at her poise. "Repairs. My force field is damaged, and my armor has taken a fair share of peppering from recent engagements. We Decepticons have our own medical staff, but your work is... More reliable, if I may offer a bit of praise," the con states, as his smirk grows more firm. If he'd noticed Shark, Galagatron didn't show it yet... If Lifeline is surprised by the compliment, she hides it well. "What do you plan to offer in payment? I have more than enough parts for now." Galagatron is quiet for a moment, his expression rather smug as he considers Lifeline's response for a few moments. "...Name your price. I have little to bargain with other than parts, but from what I have observed of you, Lifeline you are if anything a 'fair' and 'decent' femme." A glance is cast then toward where the red and blue mech sits 'hidden' in the shadows, and the Decepticon's optics narrow ever so slightly. "In spite of the company that you sometimes keep..." Lifeline looks Galagatron up and down at his comment about the company she keeps. "Case in point. All right, I could use about a half kilogram of refined rubininum, that should be fair payment for the repairs you mentioned." Galagatron continues to look intently into the direction in which Shark is attempting to hide, the Autobot's form just barely visible to him and his optics intensify in their glow for the briefest moment before they finally rip away from the other mech's visage to refocus their attention onto the Medic. "Consider it done. I will require the repairs before I pay you however. I hope these terms will suffice, as I believe that if past experience is any indication my credit is at least good." Shark keeps his opinion about that little bartering comment to himself, but those optics are locked on every movement Galagatron is making as he watches on from the shadows. Lifeline says, "I will amend the final amount based on repairs as I complete them, take it or leave." Galagatron chortles softly at Lifeline's words, his head shaking lightly as a clawed hand waves through the air. "No need to be rude, Lifeline. Of course, that will be fine. I simply do not have what you ask on me at the moment... I will pay you in full for the work that you do. No need to 'amend' the final amount on my account. This is business, not personal after all..." At that, again, the Decepticon's optics flash. Shark shakes his head just a bit, but otherwise is motionless and silent. Lifeline says, "I didn't expect that you would." She keys in the sequence to bring the med table up from the floor. "Shall we begin?" Shark makes a motion at Lifeline should she look his way, a point to himself then out the door then a walking motion with two of his fingers. His way of asking if he should leave. Lifeline sees Shark's gesture and despite the game the two seem to want to play, she just ruins it for them both. "Shark, you can leave if you want. I know you probably have duties elsewhere." Galagatron nods once to Lifeline and approaches the med table as it rises from the floor. Lumbering, the con's extremely heavy form takes a bit of coaxing before he is able to lay comfortably upon the table. Looking up at the ceiling, Galagatron chortles to himself. "You hide rather poorly, even for an Autobot... 'Shark'. Please, do not leave on my account." Shark steps out of the shadows, "I've got duties that I've got to catch up on." is all he says to that, then nods to the doc as he moves off to the exit. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Galagatron's Logs